Se llama beso de despedida
by Gracie-19
Summary: Cuanto más se acercaban Jim y Spock más se alejaba Spock de ella.
1. Nyota

¡Aquí estoy con una nueva historia sobre esta genial peli!

Tendrá 2 partes, una narrada por Uhura y otra por Spock. Y aviso por si hay alguna duda: Esta historia es K/S, tiene slash.

Quiero dar las gracias a **TheProblematique** por apoyarme y resolverme algunas dudillas con respecto al fic, y sobretodo a **Alienas**, que también me ha dado todo su apoyo y me ha ayudado a definir bien los personajes y a corregir algunos aspectos. ¡Gracias, de verdad! ¡Lectores, deberíais correr a leer sus fics!

¡Bueno, allá va!

* * *

**Se llama "beso de despedida"**

Nyota apartó la mirada una vez más. Otra vez lo mismo. Con el corazón encogido intentó luchar contra la visión de los ojos de Spock brillando cuando hablaba con Kirk, la sonrisa que Jim tenía sólo para su Primer Oficial, los flirteos, los roces que Spock jamás permitiría con nadie más, las bromas. Spock _bromeaba_ con él, por Dios… a su manera, pero lo hacía. Spock nunca compartía una broma con ella ni le seguía el juego, tan sólo alzaba una ceja y dejaba pasar el comentario. Ella sabía que un vulcano no se caracterizaba precisamente por su sentido del humor, pero le dolía pensar que Spock sí lo tenía y lo empleaba, sólo que no con ella.

Cerca de ella, McCoy resopló, y Nyota se giró para verle poner los ojos en blanco teatralmente e irse tras echarles una última mirada a los dos comandantes. Él también lo veía, por supuesto. Lo que a Nyota le sorprendía era que nadie más lo hiciera. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que a esos dos una mirada les bastaba para entenderse, que lo arriesgarían todo para salvar al otro, que cuando estaban juntos era como si no hubiera nada más en el universo? Pero claro, nadie se fijaba tanto como ella, a nadie le importaba tanto como a ella… porque era Nyota la que estaba perdiendo a quien quería.

Todo había empezado despacio. Después del truculento inicio pasó un tiempo en que Kirk y Spock se trataban con simple cordialidad, pero poco a poco se fueron familiarizando; Nyota se alegraba porque tenía la sensación de que Spock estaba muy solo y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar que no fuera ella. La amistad fue creciendo más y más hasta el punto de que, en las misiones, lo daban todo por proteger al otro, se encubrían mutuamente por muy peligroso que fuera. Nyota seguía pensando que estaba muy bien que Spock hubiera encontrado a alguien así, que fuera fiel y honesto con él, pero las cosas habían ido más y más allá. Nyota no podía negarlo durante más tiempo: lo que el Capitán y Spock tenían era mucho más que amistad, y se veía claramente que el tiempo sólo lo haría más fuerte. Y Nyota no estaba segura de poder aguantar verlo, no desde donde estaba ahora. No podría, porque cuanto más se acercaban Jim y Spock más se alejaba Spock de ella.

- ¿Uhura? – Kirk le puso una mano en el hombro y giró su silla para clavar sus preocupados ojos azules en los suyos –. ¿Estás bien?  
Ella quería gritarle que no, que por supuesto que no, que se suponía que las cosas no tenían que ser así, pero le miraba y era incapaz de odiarle porque aunque a veces actuara como un crío imbécil, sabía que era el mejor amigo que Spock podría tener y que nunca le haría daño. Kirk había conseguido que Spock se abriera a él, que le mostrara una parte de sí mismo que Nyota apenas había vislumbrado.  
- Estoy bien, señor – dijo con voz profesional, girándose de nuevo hacia su panel mientras parpadeaba para alejar las estúpidas lágrimas.  
- Ya sabes, si necesitas cualquier cosa…  
- Gracias, Capitán.  
Nyota respiró hondo al sentir los pasos de Kirk alejándose, y se permitió una mirada hacia el puesto de Spock. Sus ojos oscuros la observaban con intensidad, con preocupación tras su usual velo de serenidad y vacío. Nyota trató de sonreírle, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la mirada de Spock no parecía tan cautelosa cuando estaba con Kirk, y eso la hirió aún más. Sabía que sólo había una solución, una que le dolería durante mucho tiempo pero que le ahorraría mucho más pesar. Una que quizá le permitiría no perderle del todo, volver a tener a Spock algún día como amigo.

Al final del turno de día, Nyota se dirigió a las habitaciones de Spock. Llamó tras respirar hondo, y Spock la invitó a pasar. La observó atentamente, probablemente catalogando los signos de estrés o preocupación que veía en ella.  
- Nyota, desde esta mañana a las 1100 he advertido indicios de malestar en tu comportamiento. ¿Está tu salud estable?  
Nyota suspiró con tristeza porque sabía que Spock no esperaba en absoluto lo que iba a suceder.  
- ¿Sólo desde esta mañana, Spock?  
El Vulcano arqueó una ceja y pareció meditar unos segundos su respuesta.  
- No es la primera vez que percibo signos de aflicción en ti, pero dado el hecho de que los humanos cambian constantemente su estado emocional por una gran diversidad de sucesos, no me ha parecido lógico relacionar hechos pasados con los acontecidos hoy.  
Nyota asintió, y se quedaron en silencio. ¡Maldita fuera, era tan difícil! Ella no quería cortar con él, no quería que nada cambiara, y sin embargo era ella la que tenía que dar el paso porque era la única que parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Y si aquello no terminaba pronto sería peor. Así quizá algún día podría volver a mirarle sin sentir aquella ya familiar punzada en el corazón y podrían volver a ser amigos.  
- Nos hemos equivocado tanto – dijo al fin en un susurro, buscando los ojos oscuros de él.  
- Por favor, especifica – pidió Spock, con un parpadeo –. ¿A qué te estás refiriendo?  
- A nosotros – la presión en su pecho parecía aumentar con cada palabra, pero Nyota se alentó a sí misma al pensar que cuando antes terminara menos dolería –. Nos equivocamos al creer que una relación romántica funcionaría.  
Ahora Nyota podía ver más claramente las emociones de Spock en sus ojos, en el mínimo cambio de expresión en su rostro. Su ceño un poco fruncido denotaba preocupación, y su tensa mandíbula parecía mostrar que estaba incómodo.  
Finalmente Spock habló en voz baja y cauta.  
- Si estás haciendo alusión a la falta de contacto, debo recordarte que los vulcanos…  
- No es eso, sabes que lo entiendo – le cortó Nyota con suavidad, sintiéndose mal por estarle confundiendo, pero es que le costaba tanto decirlo –. Es sólo que… No… no creo que tenga sentido continuar con esta relación… No somos compatibles de ese modo.  
Spock no se sorprendió. Asintió con gesto serio pero sereno; parecía que ya había pensado sobre el tema. ¿Entonces por qué no se lo había dicho, por qué había seguido con ella? ¿Por qué había dejado que ella se enamorara más de él?  
- ¿Cuánto hace que quieres terminar con lo nuestro, Spock? – su voz intentaba ser firme, pero se le quebró de dolor y rabia –. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?  
Spock bajó la mirada unos segundos, pensativo, antes de volverla a posar en la de suya. Ella alzó el mentón, exigiendo una explicación; era mucho más fácil estar así, enfadada.  
- Según mis observaciones, los humanos tienden a distanciarse de aquellos con quienes han mantenido relaciones amorosas por causas emocionales.  
Se quedó callado y bajó un poco la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual. Nyota le había visto muy pocas veces así, tan… humano. El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en sus palabras, al encontrarle el sentido oculto que no se había atrevido a decirle. Cualquier rastro de ira que Nyota pudo haber sentido se desvaneció, dejando paso a la culpa, a la melancolía.  
- No deseo que nuestra amistad termine – dijo Spock en voz muy baja.  
Los ojos de Nyota se anegaron de lágrimas. Qué tonta había sido al pensar que aquello sólo le afectaría a ella, qué egoísta. Que Spock ocultara sus emociones no significaba que no las tuviera… al contrario, eran mucho más fuertes que las suyas. Qué egocéntrica había sido.

Se acercó a Spock y tomó su rostro entre sus manos probablemente por última vez.  
- Necesitaré un tiempo, los dos lo necesitaremos – le susurró, obligándole a mirarla –. Pero te prometo, te _juro_ que nuestra amistad no terminará, ¿de acuerdo?  
Los ojos de Spock brillaban cuando asintió. Con un leve roce secó las traidoras lágrimas que a Nyota se le deslizaban por las mejillas mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior para evitar que se le escaparan más.  
Con un suspiro, Nyota besó los cálidos labios de Spock por última vez. El Vulcano parpadeó sorprendido.  
- ¿Nyota…?  
- Se llama "beso de despedida".  
Y tras una caricia más se apartó.

Nyota comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino para mirarle una vez más. Había cortado con Spock por varias razones, pero la más importante era su tan profunda conexión con Jim, esa cosa especial que tenían. Pero Spock hubiera terminado con ella sin dudarlo en caso de darse cuenta de que quería a otro… Si Spock era tan ciego de no haber visto lo que sucedía aún, ¿para qué habría servido todo aquello?  
Respiró hondo, sabiendo que cada palabra le abriría una herida en el corazón pero que le daría a Spock el empujoncito que le hacía falta para abrir completamente los ojos.  
- Espero que Jim y tú… espero que seáis felices juntos.

* * *

Nyota se sentó con Chekov, Sulu, Christine, Kyle y Scotty a la hora de comer. Scotty le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió; hacía ya un tiempo que se sentía más tranquila, más feliz, más ella misma. Ya no le costaba sonreír como durante los últimos meses. Comenzó a hablar con sus compañeros, pero al poco Nyota lo vio. Kirk y Spock estaban sentados de lado en la mesa que tenían delante, muy cerca. Jim sonreía entre pícaro y tímido, y Spock le observaba atentamente, con sus ojos vagando por el rostro de él. En un momento dado los dos miraron hacia la mesa, y Nyota les imitó.

Kirk acarició con suavidad y discreción el dorso de la mano de Spock, y el Vulcano hizo lo mismo en retorno antes de que ambos se separasen un poco y volvieran a comer.  
Había sucedido.

La herida que Nyota había creído ya curada se resintió; porque Spock nunca había parecido tan cómodo cuando ella le tocaba, porque Jim tenía lo que ella había querido durante muchísimo tiempo. Pero a la vez se alegraba porque al fin Spock había encontrado a ese alguien especial que Nyota había creído ver en él, porque Jim también merecía la felicidad, porque viéndoles uno sabía que todo estaba en su lugar.

Fue entonces cuando Spock reparó en ella. Nyota le sonrió, sintiéndose los ojos aguados, y asintió para que él viera que no pasaba nada, que se alegraba. Jamás le diría cuánto le dolía cuando recordaba lo que habían vivido, jamás.  
Spock inclinó la cabeza, dándole las gracias en silencio.

Esa misma noche, durante la cena, se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a reconstruir su amistad. Costaría tiempo y esfuerzo, pero lo lograrían.


	2. Spock, Jim

¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí con la siguiente y última parte de esta historia. He trabajado bastante en la parte de Spock, y estoy bastante orgullosa de cómo ha quedado. ¡Espero que os guste y me deis vuestros comentarios al respecto! ¡Las críticas constructivas están más que aceptadas!

¡Ah! Me gustaría aclarar que lo que pasa en este capítulo vendría a ser el hueco que hay entre las dos partes del trozo de Uhura.

¡Gracias a todos lo que han leído este fic, sobretodo a quienes han dejado comentarios! (síp, adoro los reviews :P)

¡Allá va!

* * *

Habían pasado 14491,23 horas desde que Spock y Uhura habían terminado su relación. Un minuto y treinta y dos segundos más tarde, ella había pronunciado unas palabras que le habían dejado ligeramente inquieto: había hecho alusión a una posible conexión amorosa entre el Capitán y él mismo. Al principio, Spock no lograba comprender por qué Nyota parecía ver algo más que amistad en su relación con Jim, y pronto se dio cuenta que era por falta de información. Según los estándares humanos, Spock había tenido tres amigos a lo largo de su vida: su madre, Nyota y James Kirk, por lo que era lógico que no comprendiera plenamente el funcionamiento de tales relaciones.

En el primer caso, era obvio que la relación que Amanda y él habían establecido no podía definirse como una amistad común; a pesar de que su madre y él habían estado muy unidos y ella le había dado su apoyo como un amigo lo haría, Amanda había sido por encima de todo su madre, y los progenitores sienten suyo el deber de educar y proteger a sus hijos. La relación que había tenido con Amanda no había sido de igual a igual, porque los hijos siempre dependen de los padres; los amigos dependen el uno del otro de igual a igual, según Spock tenía entendido.

Por otro lado, su relación con Nyota se había visto afectada por las intenciones románticas de Nyota hacia él, que el mismo Spock había aceptado, alentado por la compatibilidad que habían demostrado en muchos aspectos. Ese vínculo que les unía en la amistad le había inducido a creer que con el tiempo Nyota se convertiría en su compañera ideal. Fue un error precipitarse y dejarse llevar por impulsos irracionales, tal y como se había demostrado a lo largo de su relación. Por lo tanto, cabía concluir que sus interacciones con Nyota tampoco eran un claro ejemplo para una comparación rigurosa.

Era lógico pensar que las amistades dependían de muchos factores, entre ellos la atracción; Spock sabía que el deseo sexual por parte de uno o ambos componentes de una relación la podía alterar o perjudicar. Según las observaciones de Spock, el Capitán era heterosexual; en consecuencia, Spock no se había planteado interpretar sus actos como parte una conducta sexual hasta que Nyota le sugirió lo contrario.

Desde hacía dos meses y tres semanas, en sus meditaciones Spock analizaba su amistad con Jim, la comparaba con diversos ejemplos: el compañerismo entre Jim y el Doctor McCoy, el apego que parecían sentir Nyota y el Teniente Scott y relaciones amorosas como la de Hikaru Sulu y Pavel Chekov o el Doctor M'Benga y la Enfermera Chapel.  
Sus comparaciones habían resultado prácticamente inútiles. Spock había advertido que el nivel de compenetración que tenía con Jim era parecido al del Capitán y el Doctor McCoy, pero también tenía trazas – como, por ejemplo, expresiones faciales, comentarios o el ordinariamente llamado "flirteo" – de comportamientos relacionados con la atracción o el amor.

Por su parte, Spock debía admitir que el Capitán era estéticamente atractivo por los estándares humanos: era alto, simétrico, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos azules, y su sonrisa era agradable a la vista. Por supuesto, Spock había advertido sus atributos la primera vez que lo vio, pero simplemente catalogó sus sensaciones como una reacción natural de su cuerpo y las enterró como hacía con cualquier otro impulso, de la misma forma que había hecho a lo largo de los años con efectos que otras personas habían provocado en él. Era ilógico dejar que impresiones físicas que no dependían en absoluto del sujeto le influenciaran de cualquier modo o alteraran su profesionalidad.  
Sin embargo, desde su conversación con Nyota y a causa del intenso escrutinio al que tenía sujeto al Capitán, Spock había notado que en ocasiones sus impulsos tomaban el control por unos instantes, le nublaban la mente. En las últimas dos semanas, Spock había contabilizado tres veces en las que había mirado al Capitán sin ninguna lógica razón, y siete en las que le había observado más largamente de lo necesario. Su mente divagaba irracionalmente y sin sentido en torno al intenso azul de sus ojos y esa sonrisa que Jim parecía esbozar tan sólo para él. Tras largas sesiones de meditación lograba purgarse y eliminar tales pensamientos, pero pronto resurgían. Su cuerpo deseaba a Jim, se rebelaba contra toda lógica y control, y Spock se notaba inquieto por aquello.

Reflexionando sobre ello, pronto encontró la respuesta a su comportamiento; parecía que por alguna ilógica razón no había reparado en ello antes, pero era obvio: no sólo su cuerpo deseaba a Jim. Su mente le… requería para estar completa. Spock siempre encontraba la razón más lógica, pero ésta le cegaba en otros aspectos en los que Jim se desenvolvía fácilmente. Las intuiciones que el Capitán tenía eran un claro ejemplo: Jim leía las expresiones de la gente, notaba el más ligero cambio subconscientemente y hacía interpretaciones sorprendentemente acertadas; Spock, en cambio, encontraba muchas dificultades para realizar una tarea semejante.  
En conclusión, Spock podría enumerar decenas de aspectos en los que Jim y él se completaban, pero había más. Spock se encontraba cómodo en su presencia, más que en la de cualquier otra persona, y sabía que sin sus partidas nocturnas al ajedrez no se hallaría tan relajado por las mañanas. Le agradaba saber que Jim siempre estaría allí cuando precisara alguna cosa de él. Era ilógico, pero era la verdad.

Spock… necesitaba a Jim más de lo que era debido en un amigo. Jim se había convertido en una parte muy importante de su ser, en su otra mitad.  
Se preguntaba si Jim tendría similares pensamientos sobre él.

- Jaque mate. ¿Estás bien, Spock? Te veo distraído.  
Spock levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Jim. Inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpa, forzándose así a no observarle con la atención que en su interior deseaba.  
- Mis perdones, Jim.  
- No hay problema.  
Jim le sonrió, pero no tan ampliamente como solía hacerlo, y se levantó. Respiró hondo y bajó los ojos durante 0.32 segundos antes de volver a ponerlos en los de Spock.  
- Supongo que debería irme ya.  
Spock asintió sin convicción. No deseaba que Jim se fuera, pero no tenía ninguna razón lógica para pedirle lo contrario. Jim se rascó la nuca y esperó 5,8 segundos antes de girarse hacia la puerta.  
- Jim.  
El Capitán se giró con una expresión extraña y los ojos brillantes, que cambiaron cuando Spock alzó el comunicador.  
- Te dejas el comunicador – le dijo a Kirk, pese que las palabras fueran innecesarias porque le había mostrado el aparato previamente.  
Spock trató de controlarse. Estaba pensando y actuando irracionalmente, estaba dejando que las emociones tomaran el control de sí mismo.  
- Gracias – susurró Jim, acercándose más de lo estrictamente debido.  
Sus manos se rozaron – Spock era incapaz de negar que no había hecho nada para evitarlo –cuando el Capitán tomó el artefacto. La piel sensible de Spock reaccionó ante su tacto, y sus ojos se cerraron brevemente contra su voluntad.  
En vez de irse, Jim dejó el comunicador de nuevo sobre la mesa sin romper el contacto visual. Spock oyó la respiración del Capitán ligeramente alterada y percibió que sus mejillas enrojecían, advirtiendo que él estaba sufriendo los mismos síntomas. Jim tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas para posteriormente entrelazar sus dedos en un gesto cuyo significado para un vulcano Jim seguramente desconocía.

La pregunta de Spock había sido aparentemente resuelta. Jim parecía tener sentimientos similares a los que… experimentaba él. Probablemente no tenía datos suficientes para hacer una hipótesis de tal calibre, pero las emociones le dominaban y no pudo evitarlo. Rodeó la cintura de Jim con su brazo libre y le estrechó contra sí; Jim, sucesivamente, puso las manos en su pecho e inclinó la cabeza.

Se besaron.

Dios mío. Jim suspiró temblorosamente y se apretó contra el cálido cuerpo de Spock. Por fin, por fin le tenía así, tal y como llevaba meses deseando. Una parte de su cerebro se preguntaba vagamente cómo era posible que Spock le… le quisiera de esa forma, que le estuviera besando así, sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¿O quizá sí? ¿Por eso estaba tan distraído últimamente en sus partidas, tan…?

Oh, joder. Cualquier pensamiento con sentido que pudiera rondar por su cabeza se desvaneció cuando la cálida lengua de Spock le acarició el labio inferior, pidiendo un permiso que Jim le concedió sin dudar ni un segundo. Llevó su mano libre al pelo de Spock para pasar sus dedos por ese suave y liso cabello como tantas veces había soñado; su otra mano estaba enlazada con la de él, y no tenía intención alguna de soltarle porque sí, Jim sabía qué significaba aquello para Spock y quería darle tanto cariño, tanto placer como pudiera recibir. _Necesitaba_ dárselo.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se movían, pero de pronto Jim estaba arrinconado en una pared, y sentaba tan jodidamente bien tener a Spock pegado a su cuerpo… manteniéndolo de pie, porque Jim tenía las piernas hechas maldita gelatina por el deseo y los nervios. Se sentía como un crío en su primer beso, pero era tan alucinante tenerle de aquella forma después de haber creído durante meses que aquello no sería posible, que Spock jamás sentiría nada más que amistad por él… Pero bueno, era obvio que había algo mucho más profundo si Spock había decidido dar el paso. Jim sonrió, empezando a sentirse más seguro con lo que ocurría, y en un giro inesperado para el Vulcano cambiaron de posición.  
Los ojos de Spock brillaron con deseo al encontrarse contra la pared. Jim se los quedó mirando, impresionado con lo mucho que una mirada suya podía llegar a transmitir, y de paso recuperó un poco el aliento.  
- Jim – susurró Spock con la voz inusualmente cargada de emociones, pasando sus dedos por los labios de Kirk. Jim se los besó suavemente, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos oscuros.  
- No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto – susurró Jim, con el corazón tontamente oprimido por las caricias de Spock.  
Jim oyó una palabra susurrada en vulcano, y antes de poder preguntar qué significaba sus labios volvieron a encontrarse cubiertos por los de Spock, que le besaba con intensidad pero con cuidado, con ternura. Jim cerró los ojos con fuerza, devolviéndole el beso de igual forma. Le dolía tanto el pecho por la felicidad y la necesidad de Spock que apenas podía respirar; qué tonto enamorado era, por Dios.

Jim sería incapaz de decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, besándose, acariciándose, susurrándose lo mucho que habían deseado aquello… bueno, lo último fue más cosa de Jim, la verdad. Por desgracia, al parecer Spock encontró conveniente apartarse de los hambrientos labios de Jim para decirle que:  
- Jim, la Comandancia ha pedido el informe sobre nuestra misión en Altair II a las 8.00.  
Kirk resopló. Sin duda, sus palabras eran lo más romántico que le habían dicho nunca.  
- ¿Crees que es el momento adecuado para hablar de eso, Spock?  
- No – los brazos del Vulcano le apretaron contra sí –. Sin embargo, deberíamos detener nuestras… acciones si queremos estar en plenas facultades mañana para…  
- Spock – le detuvo Jim tras reírse un poco –. Me da igual.  
Las comisuras de los labios de Spock se levantaron sólo un poco. Jim adoraba esa pequeña sonrisilla, y era toda suya. Spock era todo para él; el pensamiento casi le hizo estremecerse de anticipación.  
- Lo sé. Sin embargo, creí mi deber informarte…  
Jim le acalló con un beso, que Spock le correspondió sin dudar, y eso hizo reír al humano una vez más.  
- A usted no parece preocuparle mucho no estar en plenas facultades para mañana, Comandante – Kirk utilizó su expresión de Capitán, pero no pudo contener su sonrisa más de unos segundos. Era tan estúpidamente feliz. Spock le quería, ¿cómo no iba a ser feliz?  
- Los vulcanos no requieren tantas horas de sueño como los humanos – le respondió Spock poniendo, a su vez, su mejor cara vulcana –. Ha quedado usted informado de los hechos, Capitán. Aténgase a las consecuencias.  
Jim sonrió, pícaro.  
- Por supuesto.  
Los labios de Spock se curvaron de esa forma casi imperceptible y adorable que tenía mientras se inclinaba para capturar sus labios.


End file.
